


New Year

by EmeritusOmega



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeritusOmega/pseuds/EmeritusOmega
Summary: Omega feels lonley but his lover is back in time.





	New Year

Omega was sitting on the cold floor, on a pillow, with a book in his hands and a blanket on his shoulders. He had his back resting on the balcony railing; the not too cold breeze he felt there relaxed him. He looked up at the sky. There were some clouds, almost all the stars were covered, except for the moon. That was visible, big, round and yellow-ish.  
In a few minutes the year would be over, giving space to 365 more days for the next to come. Omega didn't want to spend the last minutes alone... but evidently he had to. There was no other way.  
He went back to read. There were only two pages left to finish it.  
While the words were flowing in front of his eyes, the ghoul held back tears of joy. After so many difficulties the two protagonists of the book could have been together forever... oh, how much he wished to be forever together with the one he loved.  
He closed his book, tearing up, then he got up from the floor, still curled up in his faded pink blanket. He went back in the house, so warm, spacious... and empty. Papa Emeritus the III, his lover, the one in charge of the clergy now, was absent.  
Until four months before, if someone told him that he would have Papa as his boyfriend and that he would end up living with him he would have laughed his ass off in front of them without any shame.  
Now he found himself crying for his absence and being upset for a book that he made him remember their story.  
Omega wanted to give everything in his power to make Papa come back to be with him for the new year... but he had to work, even at the last day of the year, until late.  
While Omega put back his book in the library he heard the door open up and a deep warm voice saying "I'm home, Omega!"  
The ghoul turned his head, still crying, and he met his lover's eyes.  
Papa, alarmed, left his things on the floor, running at his boyfriend.

"Omega? What happened?" he asked while cupping his face hidden behind the mask in his hands.  
If somebody made him cry he was ready to punch them so hard. He didn't want to see his loved one cry.  
"It's that I missed you, Papa!" he weeped hugging the shorter one tight at himself. "I thought you couldn't come back in time this night..."  
Papa's face lighted up with a smile, cuddling Omega in his arms.  
"How could I start my year without you?" he answered softly, slowly loosing up the hug, looking at him in his big blue eyes  
"I love you, Omega..."  
Their lips gently touched, then they moved in a tender and passionate kiss while fireworks exploded in a thousand colors announcing midnight, the start of the new year.


End file.
